Galerians Damnation
by GoKeOn
Summary: Dos chicas que podrían cambiar a la humanidad para siempre...Dos chicos intentando crear su propio destino...Una máquina con poderes más allá de todo límite establecido.Pero al final¿quién resultará vencedor?
1. Chapter 1

Es el comienzo de todo, este es mi primer fan fic en el intento de expresar todos mis sentimientos. La historia es totalmente distinta a la original pero espero que les agrade. Se los agradece su amigo Goke Redop. Me gustaría que me escriban y me dieran su opinión, sugerencias o críticas por medio de sus reviews o a mi correo. GRACIAS

Galerians damnation

Primera parte

LA NUEVA PERFECCION

Cuando era joven el universo, en lo más profundo de la nada se realizó una combinación de sustancias químicas llegando a fusionarse y formando una pequeña energía eléctrica, esta energía estuvo flotando por todo el universo durante miles de millones de años, recogido de los campos magnéticos de otras estrellas energía, haciéndose más grande, la energía vagó hasta llegar a una galaxia joven, en la que fue atraída por un sol en un sistema solar. Un planeta virgen se atravesó en la trayectoria de atracción y la energía fue devorada por el planeta, en él, la energía fue comprimida por la tremenda gravedad y por la presión de la tierra que se ha formado por miles de años, y llegó a transformarse en un sólido cristalino.

500 mil millones de años después. Un grupo de expedición que trabajaba en unas pirámides encontraron por accidente un túnel que los llevaba una habitación en lo mas profundo de la pirámide, pero en especial una arqueóloga que los acompañaba, descubrió en esa habitación unos jeroglíficos, los cuales mencionaban que los antiguos temían a la roca. Ignorando esto, un joven encontró un diamante o algo parecido incrustado en la pared y sin hacerle caso a los jeroglíficos retiraron la roca del descanso eterno, fue mandada a estudios lo mas rápido que pudieron, en medio de los estudios la roca desprendió energía y esto llamo la atención de los científicos, teniendo su teoría de que la roca desprendía energía perpetua y sin pensarlo dos veces, construyeron una máquina para aislarla y retirarle su energía, nombrando a la energía immer. Mientras tanto la máquina con éxito logró entrar a la red mundial, descargando y obteniendo toda la información necesaria, en una acción repentina la máquina desprendió una onda de choque que devastó una par de cientos de metros a la redonda, convirtiéndolo todo en un desierto La habitación que estaba habitando la máquina fue sepultada, escondiéndose de la humanidad, la máquina con toda su ira desprendió de nuevo un extraño poder que recorrió todo el mundo, ese poder se separó en dos fragmentos que se introdujeron en dos mujeres que iban a ser futuras madres.

La máquina con su poca energía y dos tentáculos metálicos funcionando, construyó una incubadora con todo lo necesario para mantener a un ser vivo dentro, al terminar buscó la presencia de un ser humano, con éxito encontró una presencia de un feto que descansaba en la matriz de una mujer. La máquina lanzo un poder mental a hacia la señora y le arrebató al feto cruelmente provocando la muerte de la mamá, lo transportó a la incubadora, el feto fue desarrollándose poco a poco, la máquina nombró al futuro niño con el nombre de Rion, la máquina le está enseñando todo lo que aprendió. Y ella se llamo así misma DOROTHY.

14 años después, ha despertado una criatura que hará sembrar terror a la humanidad, conocido como Rion. Al abrir la incubadora, con un zumbido sale a presión una gran cantidad de vapor que cubre toda la habitación, una luz que sale de la incubadora dibuja una silueta de un cuerpo desnudo que lentamente se mueve en dirección a Dorothy sólo se escucha una escalofriante risa, está rodeado de un campo de energía que va destruyendo todo lo que se atraviese, Dorothy ya preparada para este día, le tiene listo un cambio de ropa y las medicinas que debe administrarse. Ella se reconstruyó mejorándose en todas sus funciones, convertida en una gran cabeza con un poder mental sin límites.

-¿Por qué me clonaste, Dorothy?

-Porque tú solo nunca podrás conseguirme los immer que poseen unas poderosas niñas.

Rion con una risa grita:

-¡Unas niñas, jajajaja, bromeas!

-No te confíes, ellas despiden una presencia muy fuerte, seguramente te matarán.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Ve y haz lo que sea necesario para conseguirme los immer.

-¿Y él que?- señala con la cabeza- ¿Se va a quedar dentro del tubo todo el tiempo?

-No, pronto saldrá.

En lo más profundo de la ciudad, vive una señora con su hija en una casa, donde no existen preocupaciones ni problemas.

En un día cualquiera, la hija llamada Julieta se preparaba para asistir a la escuela, sin previo aviso Rion aparece en su casa, destruyendo todo lo que se le opusiera, llegando a la sala donde estaba Julieta y su mamá. Julieta sólo veía la sombra que proyectaba sin poder ver su rostro, Rion reclamando el immer que poseía Julieta, se les acerca exigiendo la vida de ella, pero su mamá lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarla por la ventana.

-¡Corre Julieta!

Al ver que su mamá moría al frente de sus ojos, sin pensarlo corre lo mas rápido que pudo, escurriendo lagrimas que le salían por los ojos lo único que pensaba era: "¡Mamá!" Corrió lo más lejos que pudo fuera del alcance de Rion, ya derrotada por el cansancio, su cuerpo y mente no pueden más y se desploma quedando hincada y entrando en un estado de shock, Julieta en su desesperación grita con toda su fuerza, en el momento de desmayarse solo mira que algunas rocas empezaron a flotar y pulverizarse, su cuerpo se desbanda y se desmaya.

Ella regresa en sí, pero no totalmente y sólo escucha la sirena de la ambulancia y ve una luz que la deslumbra, en medio de esa luz ve una silueta que era parecida a su mamá y empieza a llorar. No podía pronunciar ni una palabra, en ese momento escucha la voz de su mamá con un cálido tono.

-No te preocupes Julieta, todo está bien, siempre te cuidaré.

Julieta no soportó más y se volvió a desmayar. Despierta confundida en una habitación del hospital y observa que está sola, mira su brazo y se desconecta el suero. A lo lejos escucha la campana del elevador y de él sale la enfermera con unos papeles en sus manos.

-Qué bueno, ya despertaste.

-¿...?

-¿Cómo te sientes? Permíteme tu brazo.

-Disculpe, ¿dónde estoy?

-Hijita, estás en el hospital.

-¿Y mi mamá?

-Lo lamento, pero ella fue asesinada – con un tono de tristeza.

-¡Entonces no fue un sueño!- recuerda algo- Pero en la ambulancia iba ella, la escuché pero no la pude ver.

-Creo que estuviste soñando.

-¡Soñando!

-Sí, estuviste en coma dos semanas. Sólo estamos esperando a que te recuperes, serás llevada a un orfanato.

-¿Por qué?

-No te podemos dejar sola, todavía eres menor de edad, intentamos localizar algún pariente tuyo y el único tío que tienes vive en el otro continente.

Horas después...

Ya en la tarde, Brenda termina sus labores cotidianas en la escuela y ya está preparada para regresar a su casa. Antes de llegar a la esquina la esperaba un auto conocido, en él iba la vecina. Con un comportamiento desesperado le pide subir al auto para llevarla a su casa lo mas pronto posible, su rostro estaba pálido, Brenda se preocupó y sin pensarlo acepta subir al auto, el auto arrancó bruscamente quemando llantas en el pavimento, el auto desaparece en enseguida.

En el transcurso del camino la vecina le platica que su familia sufrió un terrible accidente, su casa exploto con ellos adentro.

En escasos momento las dos llegaron a la casa donde se encontraban los bomberos y varias patrullas, Brenda sale de auto lo mas rápido posible e intentando entrar a la casa pero sin éxito, los policías no le permitieron el ingreso. Ella forcejeó en los brazos de ellos, al poder escapar lo único que encuentra es el collar de su madre, en su desesperación se hinca a llorar deseando que no hubiese pasado nada. En ese momento un niño pequeño lentamente se le acerca a Brenda por atrás.

-El que hizo esto es un señor malo.

-¿Qué?

-Si, un señor entró a tu casa caminando y todo a su alrededor se deshacía.

-Entonces alguien los mató.

En eso, la madre del niño entra y lo jala del brazo para sacarlo.

-¡No, espere...!

Brenda entra en estado de shock, intentando estar despierta sólo ve los policías que empiezan a caerse por un extraño dolor en la cabeza.

Al despertar observó que estaba en una habitación humilde, desconcertada se levanta de la cama y empieza a perder el equilibrio, al acercarse a la puerta ve que comienza a abrirse frente de ella y entra una señora.

-¿Pero que hace, jovencita? Vuelva a la cama.

-Pero...

-No. Tú necesitas más descanso, sufriste una terrible experiencia.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en un orfanato temporalmente mientras unos familiares vienen por ti.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-Tu familia sufrió un terrible accidente.

En el orfanato han trascurrido varios días.

Al llegar Julieta al orfanato solo sentía como si alguien la llamara, siguiendo su presentimiento llega con una joven que se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

-Por casualidad, ¿tú me llamabas?

-No, ¿pero tú a mi sí?

-Tampoco.

Las dos chicas por fin se reunieron, desde este momento la humanidad cambiará por la eternidad.

Julieta decidió acompañar a Brenda, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Tú eres como yo?

Brenda lentamente levantaba la cabeza.

-Odio ver a la gente morir y en especial a mi familia.

Julieta se entristece, apagando toda felicidad que le rodeaba. Trascurrió el tiempo y las dos platicaron de su vida, pasatiempos, gustos, desprecios y todo lo sucedido con su familia.

-Siento como si tuviera algún poder mental, me siento más despejada desde el momento en que me desmayé en la calle

-¿Tú también sentiste como si algo se te hubiese despendido del cuerpo, Brenda?

-Si, lo sentí antes de desmayarme.

Julieta recordó que Brenda lo sentía cuando estaba desesperada, intentándolo, se levantó y se provocó recordando a su madre, Julieta agachó la cabeza y solamente se vio una lágrima caer, Brenda confundida se le acerca.

-¿Que té pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Brenda sólo sintió un dolor extremo en la cabeza que no la dejaba reaccionar, con los gritos, Julieta salió del trance. Brenda cayó a su lado bruscamente, ella sorprendida se hinca y le sujeta la cabeza a Brenda.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Tú... eh, no sé qué pasó.

-Sí tenía razón, tenemos poderes especiales.

Brenda se pone seria al pensar que ella posee el poder, pero no está convencida.

-Sólo es fantasía.

Ya en la noche Julieta y Brenda se fueron a acostar, Julieta susurró al viento unas palabras.

-¿Todavía no crees?

Brenda en su confusión decide darle a espalda a Julieta.

-No.

Ya cansada, Brenda lentamente cierra los ojos.

En lo más oculto del pequeño desierto, Rion en un estado de desesperación empieza a gritar.

-Ya estuvo... me largo...

Dorothy, con su telepatía se comunicó con él.

-No regreses sin que lo consigas.

-No hay problema, ¡jajajajaja!

Julieta intenta ver qué poder tenía, experimentaba hasta con los pies, pero sin éxito. Brenda empezó a soñar el momento de la muerte de su familia, ya divagando su mente se desdobló recorriendo todo el edificio hasta el otro lado, apareció en el pasillo de la entrada. A pesar de todo Brenda se mostró tranquila, pero confundida y empezó a mirar a su alrededor para ver en qué lugar se encontraba. Antes de girar la cabeza hacia atrás, un vigilante rodó a través de ella, desconcertada observó que el vigilante estaba desesperado por escapar, estaba pálido, el vigilante solamente hizo lo que pudo: levantarse y correr.

-¡Espere! ¿Qué le pasa?

Lo llamó la chica sin éxito. A lo lejos observó entre las sombras la silueta del vigilante, queda en una posición de hincado sujetando su cabeza, sólo se escuchó un tipo estallido, de él no quedó nada. Brenda queda perpleja, quedándose rodeada en un silencio total escucha un respiro detrás de su oreja, paralizada le entró un escalofrió que corrió por todo su cuerpo. Armándose de valor, se da la vuelta de golpe, sus ojos dilatándose, miró que era el asesino de su familia, lentamente camina hacia atrás hasta no más poder, el joven solamente dice una frase que puso a Brenda casi a llorar.

-Ya vine por lo mío.

La mente de Brenda se restauró, sorprendida se levanta de golpe de la cama sorprendiendo a su compañera de cuarto.

-¿Que té pasa Brenda, estás loca?

-Ya creo Julieta, nos persigue él.

-Ves, te dije Brenda, somos especiales.

-Hay que escapar de aquí.

Julieta puso la mejor cara de what que nunca se haya puesto.

-Ni modo Julieta, hay que brincar por la ventana.

-Brenda te dije que no tomaras café.

Brenda, ya afuera: - Julieta, ya o te dejo.

-Ni modo, espérame.

Las dos corrieron por todo el patio, al dar la vuelta a una esquina repentinamente Julieta detiene a Brenda.

-Es él.

-¡Nooooooo!

-¡Corre Brenda!

-¡Qué te dije!

Brenda armándose de valor se atreve a hablarle, con una voz ronca y tartamudeando.

-H-Hola, ¿có- cómo te llamas? ¿Qué quieres de nosotras? ¿Qué es tuyo?

Pero el joven le contesta con un pequeño poder lanzándola hacia unas jardineras.

-Primero yo soy Rion, segundo yo quiero la immer que portan en su cerebro, tercero la immer.

-¿Para qué es el immer?

-La immer está en ustedes, pero como no han recibido el tratamiento, ese poder va a crecer y será imposible controlarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Les da miedo a que aumentemos el poder immer que tenemos y los vayamos a matar?

-¡Calla!- él se enoja - ¡Hasta aquí llegaste, vas a morir aquí, mocosa!

Rion intenta entrar a la mente de Julieta para causarle todo el daño posible, pero ella con el poder que tiene logra protegerse a sí misma y a Brenda, que todavía sigue atorada en la planta. Julieta observa alrededor, las personas que miraban la acción empezaron a tener el síntoma de trauma permanente, y los niños pequeños no soportaron la presión cerebral y...

-¡¡¡¡¡Noooooo!– grita con toda su ira - ¡¡¡¿Qué hiciste!

Ella logró protegerse y a Brenda de su poder pero no los demás. Julieta, al ver tantas personas muertas despide una energía que logró alcanzar a Rion que, sin poder escapar, empieza a flotar e intenta pelear por su libertad. Julieta con toda la ira acumulada lo único que deseaba era matarlo. Rion inmovilizado empieza a gritar teniendo el conocido dolor de cabeza, en ese momento una figura sombría en la azotea contrarresta el poder de Julieta y Rion cae bruscamente al suelo.

Pasmada se pregunta: - ¿Quién fue el que hizo eso?

-¡¿Que haces aquí Cain! – grita Rion sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano - Maldito.

-¿Cain?

Pero Julieta se le queda mirando al individuo, más que sorprendida, en su mente sólo pronuncia: - "¡Wow! ¡Wow!

-¡Lárgate de aquí Rion, en este momento son más fuertes que tú!

Cain y Julieta no se quitan la mirada de encima, Cain lentamente se desvanece.

-Regresaré – dice Rion con tono de orgullo.

Brenda logró zafarse al fin de los molestos arbustos.

-Dónde están esos dos para romperles toda la cara, ahora sí ya me calenté.

Julieta da un suspiro de "ya ni modo, qué se puede hacer".

-Brenda retirémonos de aquí, porque ni aquí estamos seguras y aparte viene la policía

Las dos corrieron hasta más no poder logrando llegar a un tranquilo parque.

-Hay que quedarnos aquí,

-Utilicemos esos cartones.

-Sí

Tomaron unos cartones que encontraron tirados y se acostaron, para mantener el calor las dos se abrazaron. Brenda ya cansada entra en un profundo sueño, en su sueño borroso mira a una mujer alta, delgada, que está utilizando un poder mental contra Julieta, pero antes de que llegue hasta ella, es protegida por un tipo de campo de energía que es despedida por una figura masculina, del otro lado se mira así misma meditando con otra figura masculina a su lado, en ese momento todo oscurece.

-Brenda despierta, ya vámonos.

Abre los ojos – ¿Eh? – se levanta y bosteza - ¿Pero adondeeeeeemmmm? No tenemos a dónde ir.

-Conozco esta zona, mi casa está aquí cerca.

-Necesito un baño, comida, un cambio de ropa...

-Emmm…

Después de un par de bostezos, Julieta y Brenda comenzaron su larga caminata.

-Tuve un sueño- comienza a decir Brenda- En él, ví a las dos peleando contra una mujer, pero no éramos las únicas, estábamos con dos hombres, lo malo es que únicamente ví sus siluetas.

Julieta levantando la cabeza dirección al cielo y dejándose acariciar por el sol, se queda pensando- "¿De quiénes eran esas sombras incógnitas?" Bueno, Brenda no te preocupes, las dos lograremos descifrar esos enigmas que rodean nuestras vidas de guerreras.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué guerreras?

-Quiero derrotar a esos dos muchachos, también saber quién es su ama y poder controlar estos nuevos poderes o immer, como se llame, a la perfección, jajajaja.

-Como tú digas – con una expresión de preocupada.

-Espera Brenda, necesitamos comida, vamos a pedirles que nos regalen un poco de comida en esa tienda. Mira es mi casa, umm cómo entramos, ah, si, por atrás.

Ya adentro, Julieta prepara la comida, pone a calentar agua y prepara el baño.

-Julieta voy a agarrar una bata

-Sí, cuando quieras te puedes bañar.

Brenda se mete al baño con una sonrisa de satisfacción, a Julieta le da nostalgia el lugar y camina por toda la casa, al llegar al cuarto donde vio morir a su mamá, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y resbalaron por su cara, sostuvo la manija y lentamente la giró. Al entrar lo único que hay es una mesa vencida, lentamente ella se hinca y empieza a llorar.

-¡Mamá! – grita – ¡¿Por qué!

Brenda asustada sale corriendo del baño hacia donde está Julieta.

-¿Qué te pasó Julieta?

Al entrar ve a Julieta hincada con la cabeza agachada y mojada por las lágrimas, Brenda se acerca.

-¿Fue él?

Julieta se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas, mira a Brenda con una sonrisa.

-Mi mamá me dijo que nos cuidemos.

-¿Pero cómo te lo...? Ah.

Julieta abraza a Brenda y se tranquiliza, susurrándole unas palabras al oído.

-Ya está la comida, y tú enjuágate, estás llena de jabón.

Brenda solo sonríe.

-Está bien.

Brenda se da la vuelta y sale primero del cuarto.

-Ya tengo hambre Julieta.

Julieta antes de cerrar sólo voltea.

-Te extrañare... mamá.


	2. Chapter 2

Rion y Cain, hincados como mediocres súbditos delante de Dorothy esperando cualquier otra orden, laque sea. Rion con su gran paciencia se altera, agarra todo lo que encuentra y lo arroja con toda su fuerza.

-¡No puedo soportar más, quiero luchar con ellas!

-Rion, la única manera de que pelees con ellas es consiguiéndome los immers.

-Dorothy, ya me canse de obedecerte, te voy a...

-¡Ahora!

Lo lanza con su poder immer.

-Tú Cain, ve con él.

-Sí.

Rion con un gesto se retira del laboratorio y sin pensarlo agarra la puerta y se la azota en la caraa Cain, Cain lo único que pudo hacer es alcanzarlo, arrojarlo y azotarlo en la pared, carcajeándose corre lo mas rápido que puede.

-Ya me cansé de obedecer a esa cosa.

Ya afuera los dos se calmaron temporalmente, ni idea de dónde iban a empezar a buscar, los dos empiezan a discutir.

-Eres una miseria, das pena ajena-dice Cain.

-Tú eres un idiota-contesta Rion.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, ahora si te voy a romper todo lo que tienes de cara.

-Espera.

Mirando a otro lado, Rion observa un avión, que atraviesa el cielo.

-Cain hay que apostar... ¡guuuuua!

Cain le pone un guamazo bien puesto a Rion en su cara, Rion siendo seudo masoquista ni en broma le dolió, rueda por una colina y cae por un hoyo tropezando por piedras, al detenerse queda boca arriba viendo el avión alejarse.

-Cain, una apuesta, hay que apostar-poniendo una cara alegre pero moreteada.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

-El que mate más personas.

-Hazlo que quieras.

Mientras, Cain se larga con Dorothy.

Rion disfruta privar de la vida a otrosseres vivos que se le encuentre en el camino, arrasando con carros, edificios... es observado por unos videos aficionados que se ocultan en las azoteas aledañas.

Rion detiene repentinamente su masacre quedando inmóvil por el dolor que le empezó a fastidiar en la cabeza, esto sucedió por exceder de su limite mental, perdiendo el control de su energía y despidiendo involuntariamente energía psicoquinesica, caminando sin estabilidad en sus piernas torpemente se tropieza con todo obstáculo que encuentra, lentamente intenta regresar con Dorothy, sus poderes immer se desbocan desu mente en forma de calor que incinera todo lo que se encuentre cerca, sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor Rion llega al laboratorio donde se encuentra Dorothy, ya vencido sólo se inca y cae del dolor.

Dorothy únicamente estira uno de sus tentáculos con una aguja y le inyecta un liquido espeso con un color verde fluorescente en el cuelloa Rion.

Cain observa lo sucedido.

-Dorothy¿por que a mí no me ha sucedido lo mismo?-acercándose a un lado de Rion.

-Porque te desarrollaste con una inmunidad a esa enfermedad mental, Cain.

Cain solamente se le queda mirando a Rion que se encuentra tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

-Pobre diablo-moviendo la cabeza-me das lástima.

Más tarde en las noticias...

_-En el sur de la ciudad ha sucedido algo sin sentido, una masacre, perdón es algo que no se puede describir. Colonias asoladas, hay olor a muerte en cada rincón, restos humanos en putrefacción, esto no puede... en la línea mis compañeros desde el lugar de los hechos._

_-Sí, gracias. En este momento estamos recorriendo el sitio, hay un terrible olor a muerte, no, qué horror, las fuerza de rescate seestán movilizado en toda la zona intentando hallar vidas humanas, se ha cortado el servicio de luz y agua para prevenir más desgracias, en estos momentos nos informan que hubo unos sobrevivientes, la mayoría están ya siendotrasladados a los hospitales mas cercanos, pero nos acaban de informar que se pudo hallar unas videograbadoras todavía funcionando de unas personas que fueron halladas muertas en los escombros de una casa departamento, nos comentan que posiblemente contengan lo que pudo haber sido la desgracia natural, o humana mas grande nunca registrado en video..._

-Julieta ven haber esto, qué horrible.

-¿Crees que sean ellos?

-La verdad no sé.

-Espera, calla, ya van a mostrar los videos.

_-Por favor, no permita que sus hijos menores y si es una persona sensible no miren estas escenas son extremadamente perturbadoras, por favor no vean estas escenas..._

_-¿Que deseas hacer, aventamos huevos o globos con agua?_

_-Mira, dos idiotas peleando¡uhyyyy!_

_-Qué idiota, no sabe pelear, se dejó dar un golpe... ¡uhhhhh lo tumbo!_

_-¿Qué, qué está haciendo?_

_-No puede ser._

_-¡Por dios¿Qué hace?_

_-Hay que huir._

_-Vámonos._

_-No, tu vete, yo me quedo grabando._

_-Oh, por dios qué hace._

_-Les es es eeestan explotannn las cabez... -vomita-o por dios._

_-¿Qué¡No puede ser... viene para acá, no!-el aficionado le grita a Rion-hijo de su... sssssssssssss-se cortala grabación_

_Como vieron, es lo que... no puedo creer... ¿quien es ese sujeto? No puedo... ¿De donde salió¿Quién es?...esta enfermo mentalmente, sufre de psicosis y seguro el otro sujeto es igual a él, es la Apocalipsis, seguro es la reencarnación..._

Brenda apaga la televisión y ambas chicasquedaron abismadas por la grabación, ya al anochecer las dos se prepararon para ya dormir.

-Julieta, no sé si pueda dormir.

-No te preocupes, sólo piensa que no pasó nada, yo estoy a tu lado y yo te cuidaré.

-Gracias Julieta.

Al día siguiente salen de la casa Brenda y Julieta, observan que todo está desolado, la ciudad está escondida en sus casas, todo está muerto, al llegar a la esquina se les acercan unos policías.

-Lo siento, por el momento la ciudad suspendió sus labores y está en marcha un toque de queda, por favor regresen a su casa.

-Está bien.

-Vámonos Brenda.

-Sí.

-Lo que hizo eso mono, no, no se lo perdonaré.

-Julieta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada.

Al regresar a la casa, Brenda decide cocinar un poco de sopa y antes de empezar, su cuerpo se paraliza entrándole un terrible escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, su mente y la de Julieta son perturbadas por Dorothy.

-Mis jóvenes galerians, yo soy Dorothy, tengo deseo de conocerlas, si gustan podemos platicar sobre ustedes, las espero en eldesierto del sur

-¡Julieta!-con un grito desesperado-¿Tú también!

-¿Que hacemos, vamos o no?

-Es que está el toque de queda, si nos agarran ya valimos.

-¿Pero si lo intentamos, porque sí me da un poco de curiosidad conocer mi pasado.

-Pero si nos agarran, oh, bueno vamos.

Julieta y Brenda, procurando no ser detectadas por los policías, caminan dirección al pequeño desierto, comenzando una nueva aventura, antes que empiece la diversión, miran a lo lejos en una avenida con preocupación, soldados con una fuerte cantidad de armamento que correnen dirección a una columna de humo, con curiosidad las dos jóvenes se acercan, al llegar a la esquina de la calle sólo ven que unas patrullason arrojadaa hacia donde estaban ellas, al esquivarlas observaron entre el humo, una esfera que expandía el humo, los soldados sin pensarlo comenzaron a disparar, pero ala esfera solamente le rebotaban las balas, los soldados empezaron a sufrir el trauma que les acosa en la mente, los soldados se hincan sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos pero el dolor aumentaba, de repente los gritos sin explicación cesaron y un silencio terrible rodea la calle, los soldados solamente se ven caer, por las ranuras de su cascos solo sale chorros de sangre, Brenda en un estado exacerbado, camina hacia la esfera y con su fuerza mental, ella levanta todos los carros y patrullas que se encuentran alrededor de ella, los arroja hacia la esfera pero los carros fueron esquivados con otra fuerza distinta, con el movimiento de aire que se provoco disipa el humo que rodeaba a la esfera brillante, Brenda poco a poco observa que todo detrás de esa esfera estaba en ruinas, en la esfera se rebela que en ella esta Rion.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué haces eso¿Por qué matas?

Rion solamente se voltea.

.Si quieren llegar con mi ama Dorothy, me tendrán que derrotar primero.

-Perfecto, Julieta, necesito que me ayudes, quiero que mecubras con unos de los campos de fuerza que utilizaste la última vez.

-Lo intentaré, Brenda.

Julieta se relaja mentalmente logrando poco a poco un tipo de esfera que rodea a Brenda.

-Gracias Julieta.

-Sí, aquí estaré manteniendo la energía al máximo.

-No te decepcionaré.

Brenda corre lo más rápidoen dirección a Rion, con un movimiento extremadamente rápido le conecta una patada bien puesta en su cara, Rion sale lanzadoen dirección a una pared rebotando y evitando caerse, antes de que se acople, Brenda ya esta sobre él colocándole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, Brenda da unos pasos para atrás, Rion se hinca sujetándose el estómago por el dolor, de la nada se comienza a reír.

-Ahora es mi turno.

Rion se levanta y se limpia la sangre que sele derrama por la orilla de laboca, comienza a despedir una energía tan fuerte que comienza a levantar el concreto, los coches y algunas paredes, esa fuerza se dirige hacia Brenda rápidamente, Brenda se cubre la cara con ambas manos intentando protegerse, al pasar la energía ve que todo a su alrededor esta destruido menos en el lugar donde estaba ella, pero se preocupa de Julieta y empieza a buscarla. Brenda volteando por todos lados, al mirar hacia atrás ve que Julieta sigue en pie con las dos manos en alto.

-Brenda no te preocupes, yo también me protegí, tú sigue luchando.

-Sí.

-¿Pero cómo, cómo pudiste esquivar mi energía!

-Si no te has dado cuenta, yo no estoy peleando sola, Julieta me está protegiendo.

-Con que ella te está protegiendo.

Brenda observa en el rostro de Rion una mirada que se dirige a Julieta, lentamente empieza a dibujar una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, Brenda rápidamente voltea.

-¡Julieta cuidado!

Rion se desvanece en el aire y se tele transporta detrás de Julieta.

-¡Detrás de ti...!

Julieta se voltea y mira que Rion esta detrás de ella, sorprendida se cae de espalda cayendo en una posición sentada, Rion se prepara para lanzarle una energía, pero antes de que lo lance, Brenda grita y despide una energía que captura a Rion inmovilizándolo, Rion intenta inútilmente escapar, antes de que use Rion sus energías, Brenda lo comprime y lo levita lentamente, y en un movimiento brusco lo lanza lo mas duro que puede a una pared, estrellándolo, Rion cae pero todavía intenta ponerse de pie solo logrando hincarse.

A lo lejos escuchan unas sirenas de patrullas y los motores de helicópteros. Rion de nuevo se empieza a reír.

-Son las dos geniales, por fin encontré unas buenas rivales, regresaré.

Rion se desvanece solo quedando unas manchas de sangre que son disueltas por la tierra.

Julieta de repente siente una presciencia que rodeaba toda la calle, al buscar el origen de esa presencia, observa que la emana Cain que esta sentado en la azotea de una casa viendo todo el espectáculo, los dos inmóviles no se quitan la mirada de enzima, Julieta con voz baja solo pronuncia.

-Cain.

-Julieta¿qué haces, vámonos de aquí antes deque lleguen los policías.

Brenda agarra la mano de Julieta y la jala, sin soltarla empiezan a correr, al estar corriendo Julieta de nuevo voltea al techo donde estaba Cain sentado observando que ya se había marchado.

-Brenda estuviste genial en la pelea-le dice a su amiga intentando no pensar en el chico.

-Sí, gracias.

-Tus golpes, cómo pudiste.

-Es que de niña mis padrinos me llevaron a practicar defensa propia.


	3. Chapter 3

Las dos corrieron hastamás nopoder, cansadas, se detienen para tomar un respiro.

Brenda.

Que pasa.

Ya llegamos al desierto.

Brenda levanta la vista y queda sorprendida por magnitud de el desierto.

Saber que aquí alguna ves hubo casas y personas viviendo.

No te entiendo Brenda.

Cuando era niña me contaron mis tíos que en una zona de la ciudad, estallo un laboratorio provocando una explosión casi tan fuerte como una bomba nuclear devastando un par kilómetros a la redonda, haciendo que la tierra sea inestable para construir en ella, y las planta no pueden vivir el ella por que la tierra esta contaminada, convirtiéndose en una zona muerta.

¿...?

Julieta y ¿ahora que¿Qué hacemos?

Hay que caminar

Las dos jóvenes caminaron a dirección al centro y pequeñas tormentas de arena les estropeaban la vista, Julieta decidió crear un campo de energía para protegerse pero mas allá del campo solo era arena, sin dirección siguen caminando, se detuvieron asta sentir que el campo chocaba con una pared.

Que extraña tormenta, - confundida se queda pensando.

¡Brenda! - grita – ven a ver esto.

Que pasa.

Al acercarse a Julieta choca con algo pero desconcertada no ve nada, al seguir tentarujando el lugar, escucharon un estruendo de dos metales chocando, se sorprendieron y al mirar el lugar donde se produjo el sonido, observaron que una puerta se abría, evitando la tormenta entran, detrás de ellas se les sierra la puerta provocando que no entre ningún rallo de sol.

En la oscuridad total el corazón de las dos se les acelera y Brenda comienza a entrar en un pánico, Julieta escucha unos trasformadores que empiezan a funcionar y mira que a un lado las luces empiezan a prendes rebelando un pasillo largo.

Vamos Brenda nos esperan.

¿Quién?.

Dorothy.

Las dos comienzan la caminata por los pasillos sin llegar a ningún lado.

Esto no tiene sentido, no llegamos a ningún lado.

Aparecen y aparecen pasillos, y ya me estoy desesperando, - con una expresión de enfado

Detente estos dos pasillos los e visto.

¿Qué?

Si son los pasillos de la entrada.

Las dos con una expresión de confusión voltean y miran que están en la entrada.

que diablos pasa.

¿Cómo llegamos de nuevo?

Nos están poniendo a prueba.

Confundidas comienzan a voltear a todos lados buscando otra entrado que no hallan visto.

Julieta mira ¿qué pasa?

No puede ser, se derrite la pared.

Ha que salir de aquí.

Pero como la puerta esta cerrada.

El liquido viscoso lentamente se acerca a sus piernas, desesperadas observan que el liquido no es nada, solo es una ilusión.

¿...?

¿Qué es esto?

Es un espejismo

Al desaparecer la ilusión las ranuras de la pared empieza a escurrir un liquido rojo, Brenda se percata, sin duda se acerca pensando que es otra ilusión, sin pensarlo estira su mano y pasa un dedo por el liquido, al ver su mano ve que esta embarrado del liquido, empieza a frotar los dedos dándose cuenta que es sangre, se pone pálida y empieza a gritar.

¡Brenda cálmate!

¡Es sangre!

Ya cálmate y mira

No puedo quitármelo

Ya estuvo

Le sostiene la cabeza y le muestra la pared, la sangre empieza a disolverse dejando un rastro con formas de letras, noc ame enc jos oso onl mir onl nte.

Brenda, que idioma será ese, no entiendo.

¿qué quiere decir?

Espera Julieta

¿cómo que espere?

Miren con la mente no con los ojos.

¿...?

¿que querrá decir con eso Julieta¡Julieta! Hola, me oyes.

hola te estoy hablando

No hables me intento concentrar.

Esta bien

hay mas presencias en este lugar y son mas fuertes que las nuestras.

Julieta empieza a caminar siguiendo las presencias dando vueltas por pasillos y pasando puertas, Julieta de golpe se detiene en la mitad de un pasillo cualquiera y Brenda choca contra ella, Julieta vuelve en si y mira una pared.

ya llegamos.

¿...¡Como si estamos en medio de la nada!

Seguí la presencia mas fuerte y me trajo a este lugar, esta detrás de esta pare.

Julieta se acerca a la pared y lentamente levanta su mano para toBrenda, se da cuenta que es una ilusión.

del otro lado hay un pasillo demasiado largo, a lo lejos se observa que el pasillo se empieza a enroscar quedando al final de cabeza, en las paredes hay candelabros con velas, pero las flamas están paralizadas como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo, al caminar es como si caminara en un piso plano.

Brenda queda sorprendida por las ilusiones que comienzan a revelarse, mientras que Julieta se empieza a confundir debido a que la presencia se desvanece mientras llegan al final del pasillo.

Al otro extremo del pasillo, esta una puerta vieja de madera cubierta de moho, Brenda quiere abrir la puerta y al sostener la perilla la puerta se vence y se desborona frente de ellas. Se quedan impactadas por lo que ven en el siguiente cuarto, se encuentra un ambiente muy espectacular, se encontraban afuera, en el medio de un mar, bajo un cielo estrellado, frente de ellas se encuentra un barandal delgado y larguísimo que conduce a una puerta de un elevador, Julieta decide observar el alrededor al mirar atrás la puerta se desvaneció y justo detrás de ella se termina el barandal, dándoles solo una opción, las dos comienzan su caminata.

Esto es genial.

Por Julieta.

Es idéntico a un sueño que tuve.

Genial... mira un cometa.

Idéntico.

¿...¿qué pasa?

Debajo de ellas el barandal se empieza a rumbarse, las dos voltean y se asustan por que detrás de ellas se esta cayendo el barandal sin dudar comienzan a correr, el estruendo que provoca los tubos al desprenderse de la demás partes es tremendo, el desastre se acerca cada vez mas a ellas pero ellas ya no pueden correr mas el camino es demasiado largo, Brenda pierde su equilibrio y se tropieza y rueda por el suelo.

Tu no te detengas te alcanzare mas tarde.

No pienso dejarte.

Gracias amiga.

Las dos hincadas en el suelo solo esperan que debajo de ellas se venza el suelo, Julieta toma aliento para poder continuar nadando, y al escuchar. oye que el estruendo ya paso de largo, al mirar de bajo, ve que no hay nada.

¡guau, genial! Solo están jugando con nosotros.

Que pasa Julieta.

Mira abajo.

Que pasa aquí. E suelo es invisible.

Ni modo Brenda hay que continuar.

Esta bien.

Al llegar por al otro extremo donde se encontraba el elevador la puerta metálica esta se abre en frente de ellas, saliendo una franja de luz dejándolas deslumbradas por las lámparas de su interior, al recuperar la visión, las dos sin razón se dieron cuenta que fueron tragadas por la luz, automáticamente se sierran las puertas y se pone en marcha, la numeración de los pisos empiezan a marcar en aumento con esto la luz se empiezan a moviéndose a través de toda la numeración alocadamente, la presión de gravedad que ejercía el elevador desconcertaba a las chicas por la velocidad en que iba.

Pero que sucede, no tiene sentido esa numeración.

En el elevador comenzó a sonar un rechinillo impresionante que ocasionaba los frenos de emergencia antes de llegar al ultimo piso.

pero que pasa, no se detiene, la velocidad sigue igual se esta derritiendo el techo.

Vamos a chocar contra el techo.

Julieta se sostiene de Brenda y la abrasa, utilizando su poder immer crea un pequeño de campo de fuerza que las resguardaba a ambas.

Lo único que nos queda es esperar que sobrevivamos de impacto.

Al llegar al ultimo piso el 70 las dos serraron los ojos y se abrasaron lo mas fuerte que podían, el marcador se encendió la luz de piso setenta sin suceder nada y la luz se apaga y continua por la pared como si tuviese mas numeración.

Pero¿qué paso? Se esta deteniendo.

Ya estamos muertas.

No es momentos para bromas Julieta.

Al detenerse totalmente el elevador quedaron confundidas, no sabían en que piso estaban y escucharon la campanilla de apertura de puertas detrás de ellas, al mirar se percataron que la luz recorrió toda la pared asta llegar a la parte de atrás, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, descubriendo un un lugar desconocido.

Pero que es este lugar.

No lo sé. Es muy perturbante este lugar, totalmente blanco, no me siento incomoda, es como estar siega, será la nada.

Pero de que hablas Brenda este lugar es genial, es el paraíso. El cielo totalmente despejado y azul, el aire húmedo pero fresco, vegetación asta donde no se puede ver mas, oh no lo puedes ver estan jugando de nuevo con nosotras.

Eso paréese.

Al salir las dos chicas observan la inmensidad del lugar sin percatarse de que el elevador se comprimió en una bola de metal.

No soporto mas es desesperante este lugar yo me regreso al elevador.

Brenda al dar la vuelta se asombra de que ya no hay modo de regresar.

pero como ¿qué le paso al elevador? no, no...

Brenda tienes que aguantar.

Esta bien.

Bueno hay que comenzar a cami... ¿Brenda ese no es Cain?

No puede ser pero si el esta aquí eso signif... ¡Julieta espérame.!

Julieta confundida y llena de preguntas decide ir detrás de cain, sin conseguir acercársele, la imagen de Cain, al ser alcanzado por Julieta esta se desvanece y aparéese en otro lugar mas lejos.

Julieta no me sueltes... ¿qué estas persiguiendo?

¿No lo ves?

¿a quien?

No te sueltes luego te explico bien... solo sujétate vamos a correr.

Las dos jóvenes corrieron por ese paraíso o desesperante lugar detrás de Cain, sin tener la posibilidad de alcanzarlo.

Después de un rato con el mismo resultado Brenda ya se quiere rendir por el cansancio pero antes de que eso suceda la imagen de Cain por fin se detuvo, esta Julieta se detiene frente a el y le empieza a preguntar sobre su origen, antes de terminar la primera pregunta, la mirada de Cain se dirige al los ojos de Julieta dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, Julieta empezó a tartamudear al ponerse nerviosa pero no por el miedo.

La imagen de Cain se empieza a transformar en una puerta y el entorno desesperante o el paraíso se empieza a deshacerse como si fuese una pintura ante el agua, descubriendo de nuevo un pasillo del laboratorio y una puerta con un techado numérico en la pared.

De nuevo en los pasillos que bien...

Brenda ¿que será esto?

Que bien asta aquí llegamos... cual será el código.

En su duda, Brenda decide echarle una mirada al aparato buscando algo que les ayude, en el momento de tocarlo ella se paraliza y por su mente comienza a ver una escena con unos científicos que se dirigen a aquella puerta y uno de ellos teclea una sencilla secuencia numérica, Brenda queda pasmada con este suceso.

Pero que paso solo lo toque.

De que hablas Brenda.

Es como si el aparato me hablara, vi unas imágenes de unos científicos que caminaban hacia esta puerta y...

Brenda se queda callada u comienza a teclear el código 18424319 en el aparato, y este se ilumina una luz verde seguida de unos ruidos de metal que están liberando la puerta, esta comienza a rozar con otros metales y lentamente se abre descubriendo un cuarto totalmente oscuro.

Eso fue genial Brenda luego me enseñas.

Es que... solo paso.

Al terminar de abrirse la puerta se empiesa a cerrar frente de ellas, Julieta toma la mano de Brenda y la jala y las dos entraron al cuarto.

Julieta es que... yo... uh nada.

Genial... otro cuarto oscuro que original.

A los los costados de ellas comienzan a funcionar unas computadoras, las pantallas de estas comienzan a iluminar mostrando el arranque de su sistema operativo al terminar muestra distintas opciones y una de ellos es el de la iluminación. Julieta con el dedo rosa la pantalla sobre esa opción mostrando una leyenda que dice luces activadas y... no paso nada, vieron que la pared lentamente reflejaba una luz amarilla con unas sombras que parecía agua, las dos voltearon y vieron una gran cantidad de tubos de incubación, algunos vacíos y otros rotos, Brenda sin darle gran importancia decide buscar mas información en las pantallas y encontró la de las luces del laboratorio y se ilumino totalmente.

Julieta ven a ver esto.

¿qué pasa?

Aquí dice todo sobre estos tubos, que eran para experimentar con clones por que no tuvieron éxito y... ¿eso es todo?.

Y que tal con esta opción.

Probemos... uh piden una contraseña... Julieta, Julieta.

Julieta comienza a ver unas escenas, e ellas ve al laboratorio y los tubos llenos de fetos, y barios científicos caminando alrededor de ellos estudiándolos, llega un científico alegre gritando -tuvimos éxito y este proyecto se va a llamar proyecto Berenice-, uno de los científicos e peso a escribir la contraseña en la pantalla para poder ingresar a su base de datos e integrar este hallazgo.

Brenda escribe.

Si

Que halla piedad al hombre y a la maquina por sus pecados...

Bien ingresamos... tu también tuvo una visión.

Si eso fue genial.

Luego me lo explicas que viste... proyecto Berenice, este fue un descubrimiento que podía haber cambiado a toda la humanidad, una arqueóloga llamada Dorothy...

Es el mismo nombre, de aquello que nos llamo

Dice mas, que era una roca que no pertenecía a la tierra, intentaron retirarle toda su tremenda energía con unas maquinas tremendamente avanzadas... eso es todo ya no hay mas actualizaciones y la ultima actualización fue el 09 de agosto del 2010 catorce años antes.

Eso es días antes de que naciera.

Igual a mí.

Las dos jóvenes sintieron la misma presencia que la guió en el principio.

Lo sentiste Brenda.

Sí.

Nos esta llamando de nuevo. Continuemos.

Yo te sigo.

Las dos continuaron el camino, en esa misma habitación al final del corredor se encontraba dos tubos pero todavía con dos cuerpos en ellos tenían la apariencia de adultos, Brenda con un movimiento repentino se voltea y se tapa los ojos.

¿Que te pasa Brenda?

Aquel se le desprendió el ojo izquierdo.

No te preocupes están muertos y no pueden acerté nada.

Pero se ve feo.

Esta bien sigue caminado pero no los veas.

Al llegar al otro lado les espera otra puerta de madera ya podrida por la humedad , Julieta en un movimiento tipo karateca da la media vuelta y le suelta una patada en medio y logrando tirarla, rebelando los rayos de sol que deslumbraba a la cara de Brenda, recorriendo por todo su cuerpo una tranquilidad y agradeciendo que todo acabo, mientras que Julieta no estuvo satisfecha que da con ansias de mas aventuras, rindiéndose y decepcionada atraviesa aquella puerta que dividía el mundo real y un laboratorio de lo mas extraño.

Julieta pues ya que solo nos hicieron sufrir un rato.

Es que no... eso fue todo.

¡Julieta!.

Que sucede.

Se siente diferente el ambiente.

Tienes razón, no sopla el viento,el sol no calienta y ese silencio no es normal.

Esta triste el ambiente.

Vamos Brenda a caminar un poco.

Bueno.

Las dos caminaron un buen rato, recorriendo por barias calles, camellones desoladas, intentando encontrar alguna presencia de vida.

No puede ser Julieta, están jugando con nosotras de nuevo.

De que te preocupas Brenda, esto se va a poner mejor.

De eso.

Jijiji.

Julieta que te parece si entramos a una casa para descansar.

Esta bien

Al encontrar una casa con las mejores condiciones, brenda empieza a reunir una pequeña cantidad de energía para poder romper la cerradura.

Bien hecho Brenda.

Gracias.

Al entrar las dos en la casa las dos deciden buscar todo el alimento que encuentren, pero Brenda se percata que todo el alimento perdió su sabor.

Julieta, ven a ver esto.

Que pasa Brenda.

Todo el alimento no tiene sabor, ni puedo prender la estufa pero si sale gas.

te comprendo, en la TV no hay ningún canal sintonizado

CoNtInUaRa...


End file.
